Namikaze Naruto, son of the kyuubi
by cmcwiki
Summary: naruto is turned hanyou by birth, minato is alive and kyuubi is naruto's mom, how will this effect his life?
1. Chapter 1

Namikaze Naruto, Son of the Kyuubi

Cmcwiki

Plot summary

**The Kyuubi is female, and a mother of one kit. Orochimaru kills her only kit in order to make her attack Konoha. When she arrives in Konoha she begins her rampage and Minato and Sarutobi try to reason with her. Finding no other way Sarutobi knocks out the stubborn Minato and seals the Kyuubi in Naruto hoping to heal her broken heart. The Kyuubi finds herself in Naruto's mind space and awakens from her rage to find baby Naruto crying. She shifts into a humanoid state and pledges to raise him as her own. She realizes that he is her container and will be hated for it and possibly killed. In a bid to stop this from happening she turns him into a hanyou. Minato awakens to find Naruto with some noticeable changes. Now he must raise a hanyou to be the greatest shinobi. Slight inuyasha crossover, Naruto will be over-powered but he will have to work on control constantly, and considering his dad is the hokage and he isn't neglected, is it really being over powered, or is he having the power that he should have had in the first place. Also he has to be strong considering the fact that Iwa and Kumo would be after him. This is my first story so be fair. If anyone wants to adopt it i am cool with it if you PM me**

**I do not own Naruto, i am in the process of working my delorean to shift the time space continueum**

Chapter 1: So it begins

October 9th

"COME ON KIT, IT'S TIME TO GO HOME. BESIDES I'M COOKING YOUR FAVORITE MEAL TONIGHT… RABBIT SOUP!" called a serene voice that could only belong to an angel. The woman stood at 5'6" and had dried blood red hair that flowed just above her bottom. She had was wearing a red and black kimono with a nine-tailed fox embroidered on her shoulder, and the kanji for nine just above her left breast. She had black fox ears and nine dried blood red 4 foot long tails with black tips that danced in the wind. She looked like a goddess standing in a field of flowers. Her name was Akane Kazama, she was the queen of the foxes and the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"_**COMING MOMMY**_!" not long after a fox kit ran through the grass to his mother. He had red fur and deep ocean blue eyes; he stood on all fours at two feet his three tails flowing with the wind.

When the tiny fox reached his mother he leapt and shifted into a humanoid form as he landed into her waiting arms. He looked up at his mother and asked "Are you really going to make rabbit soup?" she nodded. "But you only make that on my… it's my birthday tomorrow!" the fox giggled as his mother unleashed a barrage of kisses upon him.

"I can't believe you forgot your own birthday, Arashi, you funny child! However lucky for you, your mother is the all knowing Kyuubi" teased Akane.

"Mommy, can you teach me how to hunt tomorrow?" queried Arashi.

"Of course honey I'll teach you t-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"Akane felt a strange presence behind her as the scent of snakes overpowered her nose, and turned to see a pale man laughing. He had long black hair, and yellow snake eyes filled to the brim with hatred. He bore a leaf symbol on his hiat-ite

"Ku ku ku ku, now Kyuubi we both know why I am here," as he said that a snake bit poor Arashi in the neck. "You are to assist me in destroying Konohagakure and will address me as Orochimaru-sama."

Akane's eyes widened as she saw her son dying. Her form shifted into an enormous nine-tailed fox. **"YOU SNAKE BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY ONLY SON! GRAAAAAUGH!"** Akane roared in rage and agony.

Orochimaru flashed some hand signs "Frozen Emotion jutsu!" the poor fox queen continued screaming as Orochimaru sunk into the ground. "If you wish for revenge go to Konoha and burn it to the ground, have a nice day. Ku ku ku ku ku ku!"

"**I'LL KILL YOU OROCHIMARU; I'LL FIND YOUR VILLAGE AND FISH YOU OUT! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!"** Akane bellowed. **"KONOHA WILL BURN FOR THIS!"**

With that the Akane made a mad dash for Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

October 10th

_Why? Why is this happening?_ Kushina Namikaze had just given birth to her son, Naruto. The delivery was perfect, Tsunade can vouch for that. Yet somehow he was dying. This knowledge hurt far more than the birthing process had, because there was nothing she could do. _Unless, I use it._ There was a technique passed on throughout the Uzumaki clan that could save her son, however it would cost her life to use it.

"It is worth it…" Kushina muttered. "Anything for Naruto," Minato and Tsunade looked at her confused.

"Wha-what is worth it? Kushina?" Tsunade had a hunch and was scared, she thought of Kushina as the daughter she never had. Tonight she'd lose one more precious person, the worst part was that she could not blame her accursed necklace.

Minato realized what she was doing as she flashed through the hand signs. "Kushina… I love you."

"I love you too, and Naruto, our precious boy," Kushina whispered as she hit the last hand sign. "Eternal love jutsu". Kushina's body glowed blue as her life force and chakra were transferred into Naruto. As she held her son she wept for the fact that she could not be there for him as he grew up. Slowly her eyes began to close and she whispered "Na-ru-to". As her eyes closed Minato retrieved Naruto parting from his love with a kiss. Tsunade pulled the sheet up to her neck and kissed her forehead.

Minato walked out of the room with Naruto in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young Yondaime was cradling his newborn son as thunderous sounds erupted around the village. The Kyuubi was 200 miles away from the village and advancing quickly, there would be much death is she reached the gates. This was the reason why he, his predecessor Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Jiraiya of the Sannin were researching seals to stop the rampaging beast. When word was first received of the nine-tailed bijuu's status, genjutsu specialists were sent out to discourage the beast peacefully through non-violent illusions. However this only proved to anger the fox further as she roared, a miserable angry sound that echoed throughout the five great nations. This hurt the young hokage as he knew the Kyuubi since his youth, hell he loved her more than Kushina, but sadly they could not be together as society is not so forgiving. He gave her a son though, his name was Arashi. _What could have happened to cause her to lash out like this?_ His thoughts were interrupted with his sensei's loud declaration.

"I've got it!" said a very excited toad sage. He was currently examining a scroll on jinchuuriki, the power of human sacrifice. Theoretically it is possible to seal a Bijuu inside of a human infant that has not developed chakra coils yet and will grow to adapt to the yokai from the demon feeding it chakra. The child would have immense chakra reserves thanks to this and be marked with certain traits similar to the demon sealed within. However the problem was how strong the seal must be in order to stay intact. Jiraiya expressed this to his former sensei and former student.

"Well considering the immense power of the Kyuubi, I imagine nothing short of the reaper death seal will hold her" proposed the old Sarutobi.

"Old man, are you insane? That seal requires the death of the caster!" yelled Jiraiya.

"Sensei, it is the duty of the hokage to put the needs of the village before his own. I understood that when I took up the position and I understand now." Said a solemn Minato. "I will seal Akane-hime in Naruto, I trust you will raise him Jiraiya, and you will protect him right old man?"

Jiraiya sobered up immediately he thought of Minato as his own son, hell he could see a lot of him in him, and for some reason he saw a lot of Tsunade too. But he had no time to think on this as there were other matters at hand. "Kid, for what it's worth I will miss you and will always think of you as my son." Said a tear struck Jiraiya.

"I know sensei, I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akane was less than ten miles away from Konoha and her silhouette could be seen across the horizon. Soon she would have her revenge on the snake her killed her only child… and anyone who got in her way.

"**COME OUT HERE YOU MISERABLE SNAKE. COME OUT SO I CAN KILL YOU!**" bellowed the great beast. Hundreds of shinobi quivered at the sight of the magnificent kitsune. They knew they were going to die and resigned to their fate knowing that they were to die heroes. As they prepared for the slaughter to begin a silver-haired dog-masked anbu cried out.

"We must hold out until the hokage gets h-oh never mind." As he rushed over to his old sensei for orders.

Behind them was a great yellow flash, soon fading to reveal Minato Namikaze the "Yellow Flash" and Yondaime hokage, Jiraiya the toad Sannin, and Hiruzen Sarutobi the "Professor" and Sandaime hokage. In the fourth hokage's arms was a small child with intricate seals all over his body. The anbu immediately recognized the child as his sensei's son Naruto. Upon their arrival Kakashi Jiraiya and Sarutobi bit their thumbs and ran through several hand signs before slamming their hands into the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Three HUGE poofs of smoke erupted from the ground and out from it emerged the Toad Boss Gamabunta, the demon lord of the western lands Inu-taishou and the Monkey King Enma (**an: in my story Enma can appear both the size of Bunta in "gorilla mode" and how he looks in the anime, also I gave Kakashi the dog demon contract, and Rin is alive don't like it? *eye smile* don't care)**.

"**Jiraiya/Sarutobi! Why did you have to summon me to fight **_**her**_**?"** bellowed the summon bosses.

Minato cleaned his ear out with his pinkie. "Sorry guys the social visit will have to wait until later right now just try to hold her down so I can talk to her!"

"You heard the hokage Bunta time to go!" yelled a battle ready Jiraiya.

"**Right ero-gaki!" **smirked the giant toad.

"Come on Enma, can't let them have all the fun now can we?" joked the old kage.

"**Alright let's go young monkey" (an. Enma is much older than Sarutobi so…)**

"**Come pup I want to see what has my old friend so riled up"** commanded the proud dog demon.

"Hai Taicho-sama" said the cycloptic teen.

With that the summons charged toward

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seeing two summon bosses and a demon lord stopped Akane in her tracks.

"**WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS LET ME PASS**!" roared the great fox.

"Akane-hime I should be asking the same thing, why are you attacking my village? We've known each other since we were kids, hell we're lovers. So why attack your best friend and without provocation?"

"**BULLSHIT! YOU SENT OROCHIMARU TO KILL OUR KIT YOU BASTARD!"**

Minato was stunned, his firstborn son, Arashi, his little hurricane was dead. He was going to invite him and Akane to live at the hokage mansion so they could be a real family. Now Naruto would never meet his big brother.

The Sandaime noticeably cringed hearing his old pupil's name. Just two weeks ago he banished him from Konoha for his human experimentation projects; he still saw a slimmer of his old student in him and couldn't bring himself to kill him. Hearing this however broke whatever hope he had left for him.

"**You see you stupid monkey, all of this could have been avoided if you just killed the hebi-teme."** Chided the great monkey king.

"I know now Enma, I know"

Minato finally got his bearings and faced Akane once more.

"Aka-hime, he will pay, he is not here, but he will PAY! So please hime calm down." Minato was crying at this point, in the span of two days both of them had lost someone precious to them.

"**NO… YOU LIE! HIS SCENT IS ALL OVER THIS VILLAGE! STOP HIDING HIM AND LET ME KILL HIM"** screamed Kyuubi her tears were flooding the village as she struggled in the three summons grasp. As this was happening Minato was preparing himself for what was to come.

"I am sorry Aka-hime, Naru-chan that I must place this burden on you and not be there for you. But this village will see you as a hero for protecting them every day you live." Minato began flashing through hand signs, but just before he could form the last one, he was knocked out by Sarutobi. Jiraiya throws him a questioning look.

"Not that I don't mind but WHAT THE HELL SENSEI!"

"Jiraiya-chan, Orochimaru was my mistake, one that is mine to bear. I wouldn't be much of a hokage if I couldn't face my mistakes now could I?" he then began the hand signs for the shiki fuin. "Jiraiya I also hid your son away from you and Tsunade."

Jiraiya gasped. "Son? You don't mean… Damn you to hell old man! You mean to tell me that Minato is my son? Why didn't you tell me you bastard?"

Sarutobi formed the last seal, the forbidden dragon seal. "Because it was war time, you three would have been targets for assassination, Tsunade understood and visited minato often anyway, and besides I am gonna die anyway. Now it is your problem, make sure Asuma gets the monkey summoning scroll. Farewell Jiraiya-chan, and congratulations." The old hokage then summoned the Shinigami King.

**MORTAL WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME!**

"Forgive me Shinigami-Sama but I require your services to seal the Kyuubi in this infant's stomach, take my soul as payment."

**VERY WELL MORTAL, I SHALL.**

"**WHAT THE HELL IS HAP-"**Akane was suddenly at a loss for words as her entire being was compressed into a large red sphere.

The sphere made its way towards Naruto and enveloped him inside.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inside the sphere

XXXXXXXXXXX

Akane didn't understand what was going on; last she could remember she was in Konoha in her fox form. Now she was in a meadow of flowers, some species she didn't recognize. But on top of that she heard someone crying. Slowly making her way towards the source she found a blonde child who she immediately gathered up in her arms.

"Oh my god, what have I done! In trying to avenge my baby another has to bear me for my actions. You will most likely be hunted down for my actions and killed, this I cannot allow. I will give you my power so that you may protect yourself." She then bestowed all of her power into him, rapidly changing his body, overwriting Kushina's dna with hers. His blue eyes were now slits; his hair extended to the middle of his back and became more wild with streaks of dried blood red and black. His ears became pointed and receded into his body. He now had teeth; no he had fangs and had 6 actual whiskers across his face. His fingernails and toenails were longer, they couldn't even be called nails they were claws. However the biggest change was that he grew a one foot long fox tail and his new fox ears that sprouted from his head. Both of these were patterned in a similar fashion to his hair. His body now sported the same dried blood red and black fur.

On the inside, his mind was accelerating itself much faster than a normal human infant thanks to the yokai being transferred into him. In a matter of hours he would be walking and talking in complete sentences like a three year old. His baby fat was being turned into muscle, or added to his height giving him the appearance of a toddler. In a matter of days he would be fit to start training as young as he is.

In two minutes the transformation was complete. Naruto opened his eyes to be momentarily blinded due to the sensitivity of his new eyes. However as that passed a smile adorned his face; for in front of him was the first woman he had known and his fox instincts made him imprint upon her. "Kaa-chan!"

Akane was stunned. This boy called her by a name she thought she'd never hear again. The only one to ever call her that was dead thanks to that **bastard**. She was reluctant to open her heart again but her maternal instincts overruled her. "S-Socchi! Yes my Socchi, momma's here and she will never leave you." Tears flowed down her cheeks while Naruto took care to pat her face as she held him close. Eventually they both lay onto a bed that Akane willed to appear (**it's a mindscape)**. As Naruto closed his eyes, he felt sleep begin to take him and hugged his mother tight. "Good night Naru-chan, I will see you in the morning."

XXXXXXXXXX

With Minato

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato woke up feeling very groggy. 'Damn it Sarutobi I was ready to make that sacrifice, why the hell did you take my place?' Slowly he got up and saw his student and sensei huddled around an orb of red light. "Hey guys, what is going on and how long was I out?" asked a still disorientated Yondaime.

"Minato-sensei! Kyuubi is still being sealed into Naruto. You've been out for the past six hours; I think Sandaime-sama used chakra in that strike. Oh and the sealing is almost done." Kakashi was very happy despite the loss of the Sandaime. His sensei, the closest thing to a father he had since his own committed seppuku, was alive despite his hardened resolve to sacrifice his life to the Shinigami for the village. Minato had adopted Kakashi shortly after the mission in Iwa, after that kind of mission you need family.

"Why did he do it Jiraiya-sensei? It wasn't his sacrifice to make anymore."

"Kid I don't know, I have some questions for him myself and you had better start calling me Tou-san. The old man kidnapped you at birth from me and Tsunade. I say he wasn't in any hurry to do paperwork again. That and your son needs you" the old sage pointed to the fading light revealing the precious hero. But something was different; okay a lot of things were different.

He was much taller, and was very lean (all of the baby fat is gone). Naruto's face was angular, pointed like a fox. But what really shocked Minato were his son's twitching fox ears and tail. _What the hell is going on around here?_

"Minato-sensei, is that supposed to happen?"

"No Kakashi, but I have a feeling a trip to his mind will clear some things up."

"But Minato, all of the Yamanaka's are in the hospital, Inohana is giving birth to their clan heir." Jiraiya glumly stated.

"Who said I need their help?" everyone looked at Minato like he was crazy. "All you need is an understanding of how the seal works and you can go into Naruto's mindscape."

Kakashi and Jiraiya's jaw's hit the floor. "YOU CAN DO THAT?"

Naruto noticeably winced and Minato hit the white hair and the silver hair on the noggin. "Be quiet, his ears are sensitive. And yes I can do that. Now Jiraiya I need you to hold Naruto for me, while I go into his mindscape, Kakashi you need to watch my body and make sure no one comes near is that clear?"

Both nodded and set up positions. Kakashi summoned his nin-dog pack to form a perimeter while he held his beloved sensei by the shoulders. Jiraiya held his beloved grandson so that Minato had easy access to the seal.

"Okay here goes nothing." Minato gathered chakra into his palm (No not the rasengan… idiots) and gently pressed it against his son's stomach. Minato's shoulders slumped and he fell back into Kakashi.

"Sensei needs to lay off the ramen" Kakashi grunted but Jiraiya wasn't paying any attention. He was far more interested in studying Naruto's seal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter end

Whaddaya think? again i am not that creative, anyone wants to adopt let me know


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The aftermath

don't own naruto, i do own a margarita machine though

XXXXXXXXXX

Inside Naruto's mindscape

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato found himself in a field of flowers. He was happy that his son had such a pleasant mindscape. But he had to shake off such thoughts for now; he had a vixen to find.

He didn't have to look far. In the middle of the field was Akane sitting up in a luxurious bed holding a blond fox child. Akane sensed Minato's presence and willed the bed to move to his location.

"Aka-hime, are you feeling better? You really scared us out there you know?" Minato had a sheepish grin on his face when he finished speaking.

"Oh Mina-kun I am so sorry for everything. I knew what was happening but I couldn't stop myself. That teme used a weird jutsu that locked my emotions and my rational thought. I wanted to stop, but I wouldn't and couldn't, and I am so sorry Mina-kun!" Akane was crying uncontrollably in Minato's arms at this point and woke Naruto up.

"Kaa-chan? Are you sad? Are you hurting?" Naruto's attention was turned towards someone who looked just like him. Again his imprinting instincts kicked in and Naruto recognized Minato as his father. "Tou-chan, why is momma crying?"

Minato was shocked. Naruto was only ten hours old and already talking, add to that he was calling Kyuubi "mom" and he knew who he was. "Err… well Naruto, mommy is just upset because a bad man made her do bad things she'd never want to do."At this Naruto's face changed from concern to pure unbridled rage.

"HOW DARE HE HURT MY KAA-CHAN! IF I EVER SEE HIM I WILL SHOW HIM THE TRUE MEANING OF PAIN!" Minato was shocked at this sudden change in his son's personality, considering how old he was and the fact he was smart enough to talk properly. After hearing her son's (Akane has overwritten Kushina's DNA with her own) words Akane grew fearful.

"Naru-chan, you must promise me you will never engage that man, unless your friends are in danger. Orochimaru is far too dangerous for you. Promise me Naru-chan." Naruto had a defeated expression on his face.

"Okay Kaa-Chan, but if he ever tries to hurt you or my friends, all bets are off."

Minato finally broke out of his shock and was staring intently at Akane's seal collar which she noticed. "Mina-kun?"

"Say Aka-hime, I think I found a way to allow you access to a body outside of Naruto. Before you ask the concept is based on the shadow clone jutsu. Naruto makes the clone and you force your conscious into it. Your consciousness will be transferred to the clone and the beauty of it is that only you can dispel it. I believe after the first one you will be able to manifest yourself at will. Naruto, you and Kaa-chan get some rest, we will try it out tomorrow. I have to go talk to a bunch of idiots and my fellow ninja" Minato smiled as he faded out of Naruto's mindscape. Naruto looked curiously at his mother.

"Kaa-chan, what is a ninja?" Akane looked at Naruto lovingly.

"naru-chan, a ninja is a protector" Naruto smiled and looked deep in thought.

"Kaa-chan can I be a ninja?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato opened his eyes as he saw Jiraiya and Kakashi staring at him. "Gaah! Geeze why'd you two do that? Keep that up and I will be seeing Hiruzen-jii before you sensei!"

"Sorry kid we're just concerned is all," Jiraiya smiled while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah sensei, I already lost one father I don't need to lose another." At this point Kakashi's facemask was off.

Minato sighed "Well, I guess it is time to call a council meeting, Kakashi go and alert the council members, and say hi to Rin-chan for me." With a nod he vanished in a shunshin. "Kami, I think the old man just sacrificed himself so he wouldn't have to deal with them."

"don't forget the paperwork." Jiraiya added.

"ha, I just use shadow clones, surprised the 'professor' didn't think of it." They both shared a laugh before a flash of light and a swirl of leaves surrounded them and dispersed.

XXXXcouncil chambersXXXX

Minato and Jiraiya appeared in the council chambers, and as the Yondaime raised his hand the council fell silent. On one side of the table were various clan heads. Hiashi Hyuuga, leader of the noble Hyuuga clan, the carriers of the byakugan and users of the juken. Inoichi yamanaka, founding member of the infamous inoshikacho and the leader of the yamanaka clan, the mind walkers. Shikaku Nara, the lazy genius jonin commander, part of the inoshikacho, and leader of the nara clan: the shadow manipulators. Chouza Akamichi, part of the inoshikacho, and leader of the Akamichi clan: the body mass manipulators. Shibi Aburame, leader of the Aburame clan, the insect manipulators. Tsume Inuzuka, leader of the inuzuka clan, the nindog partner clan. Fugaku Uchiha, leader of the Uchiha clan, users of the sharingan. Tsunade Senju, legendary medical ninja and Sannin, and last living member of the senju clan. Kakashi Hatake, son of the white fang Sakumo Hatake, student of the Yondaime and bearer of the sharingan eye. Asuma Sarutobi, son of the now late Sandaime, the new head of the Sarutobi clan, holders of the monkey contract and strong believers in the will of fire. Jiraiya Oil the legendary toad sage sat next to asuma and Tsunade. These were the shinobi council, and they made decisions with the hokage's consent regarding shinobi matters. These were minato's most trusted friends and allies.

On the other side of the table were the civilian council members. They made decisions regarding civilian matters such as how much should a product cost and what they should import and export to other nations. One member who stood out verbally and physically was Isako Haruno, and like every other member of her family she was a screamer in areas other than bed.

On the south side of the table sat the elder council. Homura mitokado, danzo shimura, and koharu Utatane. In times of war these three would assist the hokage and the jonin commander in terms of strategy and planning. They were also the Sandaime's former teammates and rivals.

At the head of the table holding a blonde fox child was Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage. As all eyes rested upon him he slammed the gavel and started the meeting.

"Everyone, the Kyuubi has been defeated." Cheers erupted from across the table, after a few slams of the gavel it became quiet again. "However it came at a grave price." Minato turned to Asuma. "Asuma I am sorry but your father, our Sandaime hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi is dead." The cigarette in Asuma's mouth fell onto the table as his jaw dropped. "again I am sorry. He made a sacrifice I was willing to make and about to pay until he knocked me out. The Kyuubi was defeated by sealing her into a human newborn, making the child a jinchuuriki." Roars from the civilian counsel demanded the death of the child, namely from isako. The elders were demanding the child be turned into a weapon. The shinobi counsel remained silent however, having some knowledge of the lives of jinchuuriki. Naruto woke up and hid his face into his father's shoulder out of fear.

The demands were soon quieted as a powerful burst of killing intent flooded the room. For the first time in his reign as hokage Minato was pissed. As he spoke his eyes flashed blue (think vash the stampede when he was in the jail cell) "HOW DARE YOU! THE _**BOY**_ YOU ARE REFERRING TO IS NEITHER THE DEMON NOR THE PRISON. HE IS THE WARDEN, AND _**MY**_ SON! YOU DARE THINK OF HIM AS THE DEMON? YOU DARE SUGGEST HE BE MADE A WEAPON?" minato takes a few deep breaths but keeps his crushing killing intent activated. Little Naruto was shocked as he saw firsthand how his father handled the counsel. "well civilian counsel, you are _half_ right. Due to an effect of the kyuubi's chakra, my son has become a _half_ demon, meaning he is half _human_ too." He relieved his killing intent as he took some more breathes to calm down.

One stupid bitch from the civilian counsel decided to voice her opinion _again_. "but hokage-sama he is a stupid demon he has to be killed-ugh" no sooner had she finished her sentence a hiraishin kunai impacted the table in front of her and minato was holding the women by her throat.

"Don't you ever say such a thing about my son _ever _again. I may be hokage and as such need to protect the people of this village but seeing recent actions the civilians of this village are not worth protecting. As of 3 weeks from now I am no longer hokage and I and whoever else wants to come with me are gone from this hell hole. You have all dug your own graves." Little did anyone but the hokage and the shinobi counsel know, but when the hokage banged the gavel he activated a seal that would broadcast the meeting across the village so that the village as a whole would know who was responsible for a powerful shinobi leaving the village he once protected. "Now you, the elder counsel and the rest of the civilian counsel get out of my sight." Minato flared his Killing intent once and they scattered. "finally they are gone, I swear the civilian counsel gives me such a headache." Everyone sweatdrops. "now I know I will be leaving the village, but any of you are free to come with if you please."

(An: I know this is redundant but it is part of my plan)

Hiashi Hyuuga stood up. "Hokage-sama, the Hyuuga clan supports you and will follow you to the ends of the earth. I cannot tolerate living in a village full of idiots."

Fugaku Uchiha stood up. "Hokage-sama, the Uchiha clan supports you and will follow you as well. We built this village and have watched as it has rotted from its roots."

Tsunade Senju stood up. "Hokage-sama, while the senju clan has never seen eye to eye with the Uchiha clan, for once I agree with fugaku-dono, I will follow you as well. This place is full of bad memories anyway."

Jiraiya Oil stood. "Kid, you know I am going with you."

Tsume inuzuka stood up. "Hokage-sama the inuzuka clan's loyalty is to you. We will not live in a village with these scumbag civilians."

Shibi Aburame stood and spoke in a monotone voice with a slight buzz to it. "Hokage-sama, it is illogical to live in a village where you are hated for what you contain. We will follow you hokage-sama."

Shikaku Nara stood up and yawned. "It's troublesome but hokage-sama we the nara clan support you. My will probably make me anyway. Troublesome."

Inoichi stood up and put his hand on Shikaku's right shoulder. "Hokage-sama the Yamanaka clan supports you, besides someone has to make sure Yoshino doesn't kill shikaku."

Chouza stood and placed his hand on shikaku's right shoulder. "hokage-sama, this village used to be full of nice good people. Even I cannot stomach how these people are acting. The akimichi clan supports you."

Asuma Sarutobi stood up. "Hokage-sama, the village has lost its will of fire. My father would be disgusted with this place. The Sarutobi clan will follow you."

Kakashi stood. "Sensei, you know where I stand."

Minato to say the least was shocked. He thought maybe one or two clans would consider leaving but all of the major clans of Konoha would follow him out of Konoha. "i-Is this your decision?" everyone nods. "very well, inform your clans and in three weeks I will seal your compounds and we will leave."

Little Naruto decided to say his first words in the real world. "Tou-chan, can Kaa-chan come too?" Everyone's jaws dropped. Even though he was the size of a toddler, everyone knew he was just born. And he was speaking, speaking _very _well.

Tsunade looked at the small child apologetically. "sorry naru-chan, Kushina-chan exchanged her life for yours when you were born. I am afraid to say that your mother won't be coming with us."

Naruto frowned, which looked more like a pout on the small child's face. "I was not talking about her, though it is nice to know what she had done for me, I am talking about my other mother, Akane Kazuma, the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Jaws again dropped onto the table. The first one to regain his composure was Shibi Aburame.

"Naruto-san, what exactly do you mean Akane is your mother?"

"Exactly as I said, buggy-chan." Everyone tensed and looked at Shibi, whose sunglasses fell to the table. His shoulders started shaking and a chuckle escaped his throat before he returned to his normal posture. "My second mother, akane, overwrote my first mother, Kushina's dna making her my Kaa-chan. It explains my foxy looks too" somehow everyone regained their composure by then and laughed. "Also why do you hate Kaa-chan? She didn't do anything wrong."

Tsume looked at the child and voiced her thoughts. "what do you mean she didn't do anything wrong, the Kyuubi attacked the village?" Minato decided to step in.

"I'd better explain. Four years ago before my marriage to Kushi-chan, I was in love with Akane, the Kyuubi no Kitsune." GASP. "However we felt we could not be together because she was a fox queen and I was about to be put into a political marriage with kushina. So I gave her a gift in the form of her first son and Naruto's brother Arashi Namikaze Kazuma." Bigger GASP. "four years later Orochimaru the white snake and traitor to the leaf village killed her child and locked her mind and made her feel only rage. She tracked his scent to Konoha and though we were hiding him and here we are. This meeting is adjourned" With that Minato banged the gavel and he and Naruto vanished in a yellow flash. Minato wanted to get out of there fast, he didn't even know why he told his secret to everyone.

In all of this excitement, minato forgot to turn off the broadcasting seal. Throughout the village everyone's jaws hit the floor and a collective "WHAAAAAT!" sounded.

XXXXXAt the Namikaze estateXXXXX

Minato and Naruto appeared in a flash of light at the estate gates. The Namikaze estate was a two story building with a basement and its own training ground and hotsprings. The basement level held a dojo, jutsu library sorted by element and rank, and a weapon forge. The first floor held a kitchen with all of the utilities you can think of, a dining room with fancy china and crystal, a living room full of various pictures of his mother Tsunade and his sensei turned father Jiraiya, his teammates hiashi and tsume, his students, akane, and Kushina. It also had a home theatre with a hd 90 inch projector screen, blue ray player, bose surround sound system, and reclinerseats. The second level held the bedrooms and the trophy room/study, and the game room dubbed "the mancave". The master bedroom contained a large king sized bed with silk red sheets and satin blue pillows, a bathroom with a bath tub big enough to swim around in, (suiton jutsu fills it ya environmental bastards) a closet full of different Namikaze cloaks, and naruto's crib, and the most important thing of all, sound proof seals. The trophy room held various weapons taken from notable shinobi or mementos from important missions. the man cave held a pinball machine, a few arcade games, a juke box, a pool table, a dart board, a sixty inch screen tv, a ps3 with some kh, Dmc, dbz, and final fantasy games.

Minato and Naruto were in the master bedroom right now. Naruto was sitting on the bed. "Naruto I am going to get your Kaa-chan out, but I need your help. I want you to draw blood on your thumb, and put your fingers in this position" Minato demonstrates the cross seal. "now I want you to focus your chakra with the purpose of making a body that looks like your mother's, and I want your mother to focus her chakra with the purpose of moving her mind to the body and then we are done. Okay?" Naruto nodded and focused his chakra. As he did so he felt a presence leaving his mind, one poof of smoke later his mother's body appeared.

Once her conscious left naruto's mind completely akane opened her eyes to see minato applying seals to her body, the brush tickled but found she couldn't move. "Mina-kun? What are you doing, why can't I move?"

"sorry Aka-hime, I am applying a independence seal which will allow you to do this whenever you want, and a sustaining seal so that no one but you can send you back into naruto's body and I placed a paralysis tag on you because having seals placed on you tickles something fierce. Done." Minato removes the paralysis tag and Akane sits up.

"Hey Naru-chan aren't you going to give your mother a hug?" As minato looks over to Naruto he sees him sleeping with a thumb in his mouth. Akane slips into a satin red nightgown and places Naruto in his crib with a plushie nine tailed fox and kisses him on the forehead.

"Good night my precious kit."

Minato stripped to his t-shirt and boxers and followed Akane to bed. As they got under the covers minato wrapped his arms around akane as she wrapped hers and her tails around him. She started mewling as he massaged her lower back and kissed her neck. "I love you my Aka-hime"

Akane leaned into minato and kissed him deeply on the lips. "I love you too, mina-kun". With that they soon fell asleep dreaming of a better home for Naruto.


End file.
